PokeOni (More similiar to HetaOni)
by pika159
Summary: Kyrie gets a letter from Giran that she will challenge her in the dark world. Kyrie was allowed to bring her friends to help her but... When they get to the dimension, there was more to it than just a challenge from what they thought... And more secrets are being hidden... but... By who?


A good morning in Leafeon's Story dimension. The bird pokemon chipped in the trees, waking some of the wild pokemon calmly. A certain cream and brown umbreon woke up and stretched. "Good morning dear!" a female leafeon went to him. "Good morning, grandma..." he smiled at her. "No need for waiting now, Kiseki. It's another new day~" she replied and they went outside. They did their usual activities for most of the day until...

**"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! GIRAN!?"**

"...? Grandpa Leafeon...?"

Kiseki went to his grandfather. The leafeon was with a pink ringed umbreon with a pink and purple scarf, a raichu with a long green stitched scarf, a weavile with a gray scarf, printed with a blue paw print, and a riolu who had close to dark gray fur and a luvdisc necklace.

"Ms. Zoey, Mr. Sutōmu, Rua and Ms. Kyrie...!"

"Ah!" Leafeon jumped. His grandson was behind him when he spoke. "Pfft- Leaf, scared because of your grandson, eh~?" Zoey joked. Leafeon was kinda annoyed. "Heheh... Anyways, what about that dark zoroark?" Kyrie's 'ears' went down. "... Giran sent me a letter to challenge her..." she gave the letter to him and he read it. "Challenge in the dark world... Bring your friends... Huh, that's kinda weird..."

"Did someone say HER name!?" Kiseki's grandmother showed up. Sutōmu and Zoey sighed at the grass type's reaction. "Alice, you don't have to be like that even if it is Giran we're talking about... {Bloody wanker...}" Zoey nodded. "And I know how you feel about her but, think about me too! But I'm not like you even after that." Alice just sighed and nodded a bit.

"... anyways, what about that dark zoroark?" Leafeon widen his eyes a bit and Kiseki laughed.

"Uh... Kiseki, give her the letter, she can understand more if you do." Rua reminded him and he gave the letter to Alice. "... Seems sneaky to just be able to choose friends... Who are you gonna bring anyways, Ky?" the riolu instantly replied to her. "You, Zoey, Dewott, Leafeon, Rua, Kiseki, Zoe, Meina and Sutōmu!" Zoey was surprised. Not only because of how many she chose, but also how quickly she said it. It seemed she had it for sometime...

"Well, Dewott should be with Buizel, so I'll go get him." Leafeon said before turning for a leave. "I'll go get Meina and Zoe anyways~" Kyrie also went away.  
"hmm... If we're going in that place, we should go in groups. First, a big group, then a smaller group... Kyrie should be in the smaller one." Sutōmu said while holding some song lyrics, which the back side was always used to write something else not related to the song on the front side like some plans. "Agree with that... I'll be one of them in the bigger group then. I'm not really that strong to protect mama when the time comes yet..." Rua quietly said. "Guess that I'll be with the smaller group!" Zoey smirked at the voice, she knew who it was. They turned to Leafeon, who was with Dewott. The water samurai was playing a bit with his shell. "Ah, of course you would be with Ky. I'll be in the smaller group too." Sutōmu nodded. "And with me, that makes us four. That's good enough, the rest of them are in the bigger group." the raichu checked if they fully understand and soon, Kyrie came back with Meina and Zoe.

"What's up peeps!?" Zoe exclaimed. Meina sighed at her older brother while Kyrie just scratched the back of her head a bit. "The Aqua of PMD-UE..." Leafeon mumbled. "Hello to you too, Zoe... Anyways, Meina and Zoe, you're in a bigger group, unfortunately, different from the group Kyrie is in. Kyrie, you group is small and consists of me, Zoey and Dewott. Well... Kyrie is actually kinda lucky, eh?" Kyrie giggled as Sutōmu explained how they would be going to the dark dimension. "Heheh~ Well, the big group should go first. So that when we go in there, you guys may already have it covered~!" Kyrie added in and Leafeon agreed, mostly already taking leadership on the bigger group.

The first group got ready and went to the dark world while Sutōmu, Kyrie, Zoey and Dewott stayed, waiting for a few hours before going in. When they did though...

"W-what the...?" Sutōmu was mostly quiet at what they saw. "What's going on!? A mansion!?" Zoey went a bit overboard with her reaction but... In a dark world, there weren't much pokemons or even humans who could make such things like a mansion, so it would be out of place. "I-it's a sc-scary one too..." Kyrie was holding on too Dewott, obviously scared. "Don't worry, Ky." he tried to calm her.

"... Let's go in then." the four of them went inside... But they didn't know that there was even more to expect...


End file.
